If We Were A Movie, Would You Be The Right Guy?
by MYxFIRSTxKISS
Summary: Miley has a new guy... it's Nick Jonas! But, he's leaving : How will she survive now? And what about Lilly and Joe, or Jamie and Kevin?
1. Welcome to the neighborhood

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Miley, get down here." Robbie Ray called, "I need you to go welcome the new neighbors to the neighborhood!" I groaned, "Why can't Jackson do it?" I asked as my buffoon brother came out wearing my skirt I could see why daddy wanted me to welcome them. Robbie Ray tossed me the cookies he had made for them and reminded me to invite them over for dinner. I rang there doorbell and heard a boy call out, " I'm coming, I'm coming," The door swung open and there stood Nick Jonas! I stood there speechless for a while then said, " Sorry for that I'm just a really big fan." "Come on in," he said as he led me into his house. It had the same floor plan as my house. That reminded me that I was here to give them the cookies and invite them over to dinner. Not make small talk.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

The most beautiful brunette girl I had ever seen in my life was standing in front of me. She interrupted my thoughts by handing me a HUGE bag of cookies. "So," she began, " my dad wanted to know if you guys would like to come over for dinner, you know, the whole welcome to the neighborhood thing..." "We'll be there!" I replied a little to quickly, "Well it was nice talking to you erm," " Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I'm Miley," she said as she flashed me a smile with her pearly white teeth.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"You have to get to my house now!" I heard Miley yell into the phone, "The Jonas brothers are going to eat with us!" I squealed. "Can I wear one of Hannah"s outfits?" I begged. " Only if you get your butt over here," she answered.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Lilly rolled into my house on her skateboard and cried, "And, she sticks the landing." we both laughed as we headed up to my closet, my Hannah Montana closet that is.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Kevin, Nick, and I quickly got dressed. We were going over to our neighbors house to eat a welcome the neighborhood dinner with them. I have no clue why Nick was taking forever to find something to wear, I mean it's just gonna be probably some old people sheesh! But, boy did I get a surprise when our supposed "old" neighbors opened the door. My mouth dropped open in surprise. How was I supposed to know I was going to eat dinner with a blond beauty. I was embarrassed with what I was wearing. "OHMYJONASOHMYJONASOHMYJONAS IT'S JOE JONAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the girl scream. Her voice brought me out of my trance. 


	2. Kevin's Gone!

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Lilly's ear piercing scream must have broken everyone's eardrums because it definetly broke mine!!! "LILLY!!!" I screamed, "You could at least warn us that you were going to

break our ears! Sheesh!" "Yeah," Nick and Kevin agreed in a chorus after me. But Joe hadn't said a word. I couldn't believe it! For the first time in my life I had met someone who

enjoyed Lilly's scream. "Please scream more," he said as he went goo goo eyed all over her. "Run!!!"Nick cried as Lilly's ear piercing scream filled the house once more.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

It was sickening watching Lilly and Joe stare back and for at each other. I guess Joe had no control over himself. And I really couldn't believe it but, why is Joe going all Lovey

Dovey over her I mean, he already has a girlfriend!

**Kevin's P.O.V**.

I was feeling kind of grossed out from watching Lilly and Joe staring back and forth at each other so I decided to go for a walk. "May I be excused," I tried to say in my most polite

voice. Robbie Ray looked sort of surprised! Well I could see why Nick and Joe were crazy I had to agree with him. The cool air hit my face when I opened the door. It was pitch

dark outside but why did that matter? I decided to go for a jog anyway. I hummed the tune of our new hit song S.O.S. Suddenly I could hear footsteps echoing behind me. I quickly

whipped around to see a bulky man. The, someone from behind me put me in a hammer lock and the man that had been following me hit me on the head with something. I couldn't

tell what happened but I immediately passed out.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Kevin had gone for a run 2 hours ago I noticed as I looked around. This neighborhood wasn't that big. I had already figured that out when we moved in here. Maybe he was lost, I

considered the fact. "Oh no, where could my poor Kevin be??? It's so late and at times like these there's bound to be some weird creeps," she shivered "lurking around." "Don't

worry," I said trying to reassure my mom, "He's probably just lost..." but I didn't get to finish, "HE'S NOT LOST, KEVIN WOULD NEVER GET LOST!" Nick suddenly shouted

as he banged his hands onto the hard wood table. "YOWCH!!" he yelled jumping up. Lilly and Miley quickly helped him to a sink. I wondered why they needed a sink. I looked

down to where Nick was standing and noticed that his food was everywhere. "Oh," I muttered, nodding. But that didn't get my mom to stop pacing. It seemed everyone was

worried, though I think they were all worried more than me because I was so sure that Kevin was fine. "BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!" the telephone rang. It surprise

Miley because she jumped around, oh let say, 10 feet in the air and hit her head on a pan. "OUCH!" she whimpered as she hit the floor with a thud. Robbie Ray was closest to the

phone out of all of us so he snatched the phone up and put it on receiver. "Hello," a raspy voice said, "we just wanted to call to inform you that we have your son." "Don't worry, we

haven't done anything to him YET!!! MWAHAHA!" The yet part must've freaked out my mom because she started running around the house screaming, "MY BOY!! MY POOR

POOR BOY!!" she didn't even stop when she knocked over a stand that had freakish legs!! "HELLO!!" Robbie Ray shouted continuously into the phone. It was no use. They had

hung up. Where was Kevin I couldn't help but worry. What was going to happen to him?


	3. The real conflict begins, NOW!

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"This is not good," Nick muttered over and over again. Our hands were sweaty because we had

been gripping each other's hands tightly. "OH NO!" Lilly was screaming, " one handsome Jonas

brother is gone!!" "How will I possibly live?" and she really did look like she was going to die. I

hadn't ever seen her look so sad since the time her virtual pet banana Bob died. (We didn't know

what bananas ate so he died as a small banana… Lilly could've gotten an actual animal but apparently she wanted a banana for a pet) Joe looked at Lilly as she "died" He gasped

and made a puppy dog face. "You mean to say that I am not handsome?" and pretended to cry.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??!!" I screamed at Joe, "OUR BROTHER IS MISSING AND ALL YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT IS WHAT SOME STUPID GIRL

THINKS ABOUT YOU!!"

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Stupid…" I mumbled over and over to myself then I slowly said to Nick, "So I'm stupid eh?? WELL YOUR NO SMARTER THAN ME!!" I screamed. I was furious. This guy

had just met me and he was calling me stupid? Ugh the nerve. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME SO YOU CAN'T SAY THAT I'M STUPID LIKE YOU!" Nick screamed

back in reply. "Guys,… break it up…" Miley tried to say soothingly. But, Nick and I were both to furious with each other to calm down. "NOBODY CALLS LILLY TRUSCOTT

STUPID!" I said through gritted teeth, "WELL I'M CALLING YOU STUPID, STUPID!!" "ENOUGH!" Miley shouted but we still wouldn't calm down. I glanced at Miley

quickly and she too looked furious, her face was tomato red. The last time I had seen her that angry was when she caught Jake Ryan cheating on her. She drew her hand out of

Nick's and slapped his face. "Don't you ever call my friend stupid!" she said, grinding her teeth, "And Lilly!!" "hmm??" I asked, "You are being stupid!" I gasped. But before I

could come up with a come back she cried, "EVERYONE, OUT OF MY HOUSE UNLESS YOUR PART OF MY FAMILY!" " That includes you Jackson," She said. Jackson

apparently had never been kicked out of his own house and couldn't handle it. I didn't stay long enough to see what happened. I was furious with all of them. I was so not being

stupid. I stormed out of her house and slammed the door. I accidentally slammed the door to soon because I heard a crack. I opened the door slightly. "LILLY!!" Nick was

screaming, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU'VE BROKEN MY BROTHERS NOSE WITH YOUR STUPIDIDTY." "Fine," I managed to mutter through my tears, "I

guess you all will be fine if I wasn't around to cause you guys problems with my stupidity," "then don't ever talk to me, look at me, or even say my name again, BECAUSE I HATE

YOU ALL!!"

**No one's P.O.V.**

Things weren't going to well with the Jonas, Cyrus, and Truscott family. And, it was the worst possible time for this to happen. Who would save Kevin?

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

It was dark and humid in the room a gang of men had locked me in. And the worst part of it was that there were mice in there, I mean come on! Couldn't they at least lock me in a

decent room? "EEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!" I cried like a little girl when I heard another mouse's paws scurrying across the hard stone floor. "PLEASE!!" I begged as I banged on the

door. "let me out of here! I have mice phobia!" "Ha!" a deep voice rumbled, "did ya here that boys?? Mice phobia. Psh. Come on." He laughed heartily with the other men that had

helped him kidnap me. What were they going to get out of this they certainly didn't ask for a randsom when i heard them call Miley's house.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Back at the Jonas house… " I'm sorry ma'm but there's no trace of the boy or the gang that had kidnapped him," a police stated. Mrs. Jonas just sobbed sadly. It had been three

days since Kevin Jonas had gone missing.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I think that the gang had just realized that they weren't going to get anything from holding me hostage. So they told me they were going to let me go back. I was delighted at the

news. "But," the leader of the troop began, "If you breathe one word about us to anyone…" "we'll kill you and your brothers," "And his mom and dad!" a man with a stubble beard

added. I was soon dropped off in the front of my house. The police rushed out to try to catch them and chased after them. I slowly walked inside. But instead of my house feeling

warm and welcoming it made me feel depressed. It had a strong tension in the air. I didn't like it one bit. It was also too quiet. "Where are Nick and Joe?" I asked my mother, "Are

they at Miley's house?" I questioned. She just gave me a small smile and a small answer. "I'm sorry honey," "but, while you were gone we all got in a huge fight." I couldn't believe

it. Nick knew Miley was definitely Hannah Montana because of her accent and the way she looked. So why would he get in a fight with her? It was obvious that he was obsessed

with Hannah Montana and Miley. I needed an answer. I clambered up to Nick's room and demanded to know what had gone down between all of them. He smiled sadly at me and

told me the story. "WHAT!!" I yelled, "I'm sorry bro' but I've gotta take Miley's side on this one. You were stupid calling Lilly stupid, and Joe was stupid for bringing up his so

called 'handsomeness'!"

**No one's P.O.V**.

The weather outside was just like the tension between the families. Dreary, Cold, and Wet.


	4. Friends or Enemies?

**Nick's P.O.V.**

At the mention of Miley's name I couldn't help but choke back my tears. I didn't know if she could tell but she was like the world to me. And getting

in a fight with her was too much on my heart. It hurt, a lot! When I thought that Kevin had left my room I sobbed. I know, It's very girly of me to be

crying but I couldn't help it. The tears just poured out of my eyes. Then Kevin opened my door slightly with a goofy smile on his face. "You really

love her don't you??" he asked with a smile. I just nodded because it was hard for me to reply. "If you really love her, then you will be the smart one

and you'll go and apologize to her." Then he left me to contemplate on what I should say to her. I looked over into her bedroom. I had decided. I was

going to make things good between Miley/Hannah. And, I was going to tell her that I new she was Hannah Montana so we wouldn't get in another

fight.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I had just apologized to Miley when the doorbell rang. It was Nick. I gritted my teeth and walked farther away, but I kept my ears open. "Hello Nick,"

Miley began, "Is there something of an important matter that you are here to discus with me?" "Actually, yes." he stated. "I'm sorry for all the trouble

that I caused for you and Lilly…" Miley interrupted him, "It's okay but I don't think you should be apologizing to me," "What?" he questioned,

"ehhemm!! May I finish?" "I think the person that you need to apologize to is Lilly," Miley said as she nodded her head towards me. "I'm sorry Lilly

I shouldn't have called you stupid because I have only known you for practically, oh, 1 hour…" "I accept your apology," I said coldly. I wasn't ready

to be completely nice to him. " OH, and Miley, I just don't want anymore fights to go on between all our family so I just want to let you know that I

know your Hannah Montana," Miley and I looked at each other with our eyes widened like saucers.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Was it really that obvious? No one had figured out that I was Hannah Montana until now. But at least he wasn't afraid to tell me this. So I assumed I

could trust him, "So you know… what are you going to do about it?" Nick gasped, "Why would you think that I would do something to you, in fact if

something ever happened to you I would die, because you may no know this Miley but I love you and Hannah Montana!!"


	5. Kevin, meet Jamie

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh!! Did I just say that? I confessed my love to my dream girl. I had never done this before because I was afraid of what would happen.

But Miley didn't seem angry or anything in fact, she was biting down on her lip and smiling. "So…" she began as she swayed back and forth,

"does this mean you're going to, you know, well, um, ask me out??" "uh," I stuttered. I was quite surprised by this. I really hadn't expected that.

"JUST KISS HER DUMBO" I heard Lilly call out. I saw look at me with widened eyes. This was my chance! I leaned over and kissed her.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I smelled Nick's Axe cologne as his loving, soft, lips touched mine. There were definitely sparks! "Wow," Nick muttered as he pulled away happily

but surprised. "So…" I began as an uncomfortable silence settled over us. I turned to Lilly for help, but she was gone! As I turned back around

Nick surprised me by kissing me, and I didn't mind the silence anymore as we snuggled against each other and mindlessly watched evening sitcoms.

Lilly's P.O.V.

I giggled to myself, or so I thought, and a voice made me jump up surprisingly, "Yuck! Too romantic," I turned around with a shaky breath and

sighed with relief to see that it was only Joe, "They could at least get a room!!" I sighed , "You know, if you had eyes you could see they are in a

room doofus," Joe pouted sarcasticly and I laughed.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Joe and Nick had gone somewhere and I wasn't about to go find them. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I walked over to answer it. I heard a

cheerful voice reply to me when I opened the door, "Hey Miley, how's my favorite cousin?" It was a bit too overwhelming if I could say so

myself… She soon came to realize her mistake and was apologizing at a great speed and she jumbled up many words. "It's okay," I reassured her

before she could get even more tongue tied. "Thanks…I guess? She attempted to say, "so anyways I'm looking for a Miley Stewart, would you

have happened to see her??" "Of course! She is right next door," I tried to say gallantly.

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

The hottest guy ever was like… standing 1 foot away from me! But, I had to go find Miley. Before I left though, I gave him a little memento, sort

of, to remember me by "Well I got to go but, um, YOU ARE SO HOT!!" I screamed then ran. I heard his musical laugh as I marched up Miley's

porch.


	6. Goodbye Jackson

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I saw Jamie's flushed face as I opened the door. She had this dreamy look in her eyes. "Jamie… you there?" I asked her while waving my hand

swiftly in front of her frozen face. Nick came up to me and said "Let me handle this," at the moment I had forgotten he was even there! "Hi, it's

nice to meet you, I'm _Nick Jonas_," He said adding extra emphasis to the his name. Jamie screamed. Strangely, I wasn't surprised by it. "This is my

cousin, Jamie," I said introducing him to her but he didn't seem to pay attention, "I'll leave you cousins alone now," he said as he left quietly. He

turned back to look at me and I blew him a kiss.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Lily screamed as she ran down to greet Jamie. Lily and Jamie became great friends from Jamie's last visit. "Lily!! It's so great to see you. OH, and

guess what??" Jamie said not bothering to let Lily answer, "I live across the street from you now!" Lily screamed. Miley, Lily, and Jamie looked at

each other smiling smugly and then suddenly they screamed. "Wwoooooohhhhhhh!!" Joe yelled as he came to the front door, "Who died??!!" he

asked wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. "No one!" Miley replied, laughing. They all quickly quieted down when the Miley's cell phone started

ringing. The phone number read, 911. Miley, afraid, would not pick up. So Lily snatched the phone from her clutches. "Yes," she answered

slowly, for she too was afraid. "Is this Miley Stewart?" a male's voice answered. "Miley, it's for you," Lily whispered cautiously to Miley, "This is

she…" Miley answered slowly, afraid she had done something wrong. "Would you happen to know Jackson Stewart and Robby Ray Stewart?" the

male voice said again, now with sympathy in his voice, "Yes…" Miley said again, "I'm sorry," The man said, "but your brother, Jackson is dead,"

Everyone heard it. Miley repeated what he said once more. "_Jackson is dead_??"


	7. Is this the end?

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Miley had frozen up. I probably would too. I mean, sure I fight with Frankie, Kevin, and Nick. But, if any of them died…well never mind. It was

just too unimaginable. Lily held Miley up as they walked to my car. The ride to the hospital was quiet. No one spoke a word. When we arrived

Miley rushed up to the attendant at the front and asked to see her dad as tears gushed from her eyes. I really hoped that her dad would be okay,

because she's already lost her brother, I mean come on!!! As we entered the room, we saw a ghostly looking Robby Ray.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop crying. Jackson was dead, and daddy was terribly sick! I glanced at the heart monitor through my tears. It showed his heart was

terribly weak. More tears gushed out of my eyes. Daddy's eyes fluttered open. "Miley is that you?" I heard him say in his voice, only he sound

sick. I grabbed his hand. "Miley, I want you to know something before I leave this world," "Yes daddy?" I asked, "I love you," he said. I smiled

softly and said, "I love you too daddy, I love you too!" and that was all I was able to say before his heart rate went dead. "DADDY!!" I screamed,

"DON'T LEAVE ME," as I sank into the floor. This couldn't possibly be happening. No, this was all a nightmare. I was going to wake up. So I

pinched myself. But, it hurt. And so did my heart. I banged my head on the nightstand next to the hospital bed and everything turned black as I

flopped onto daddy.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

After hearing about Jackson and Robby's deaths I decided to go and comfort Miley. I saw her. Lying unconscious on the bed gushing blood from

her head onto the soaked hospital bed. Doctors soon rushed in and carried her into another room. And that was all I saw of her. And I couldn't help

but cry. "Miley," I prayed, "don't die."


	8. So much for my happy ending!

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Miley," Nick whispered, "wake up, please wake up." Miley's eyes fluttered open. "Huh, who are you?" she asked as she saw his face. "Who are all of you?" she questioned

when she saw her Robby Ray sitting in a wheelchair.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Suddenly painful memories rushing toward me. And I remembered. Jackson was dead and so was daddy. I screamed then opened my eyes. It was over. But I knew the man in

the wheelchair was her dad. But why was he here? Why was he alive? Didn't he die? Confusion circled my mind. "Am I dreaming?" I asked, because I was sure that her dad was

dead. "No," a boy said, you could hear the depression in his voice. I wonder why he was sad? "The why is my daddy over there?" I asked. Slowly a girl with blonde hair

answered. "Well, we all thought your dad was dead for a while but then his heartbeat started up again." ( happy ending right?? aren't you all happy? but it's not over yet? ready to

add some drama?)

(Author's Note: I know that sounds weird but it's true that did happen before. My uncle is a doctor and that is exactly what happened!)

"Oh," I understood somehow. Then a blonde boy rushed in. "Jake Ryan is back and here to save Miley!" Oh, so his name was Jake. I wonder if he was my boyfriend? "Hello,

Miley" he said. "Get away from her Jake!" that curly head boy said. "Are you my boyfriend?" I asked, "Yes!" he answered. Then he kissed me. But something wasn't right! Then

more memories hit me. I remembered Jake leaving me and being horrible. He wasn't my boyfriend! I pushed him away, "YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GET AWAY

YOU CRAPPY BASTARD!" This was too much. We all sat around while I looked around, clueless. Daddy came up with a great idea to have me point at someone and they

would say their name and at the end I would try to see if I had remembered them. We started with Nick and ended with Lily. I had no clue who they were. "Are you guys my

brothers?" I asked as I pointed to the 4 boys. They whispered and I heard one of them say, "We are the only people she has now why don't we just go along with it," "then she'll

never learn though!" As I stared at them in bewilderment I came to realize that they were just friends and Jackson was my only sibling. The doctor came in and ushered us all

home. What a weird guy, I mean who ushers people home? Everyone took me outside and we all went for a walk. At one point the wind was blowing in my face so nick took a

picture. Maybe he's a photo shoot person thing… We suddenly heard gun shots. I ran toward them to see what was going on, It was Jake. He looked like he was drunk. The

glassy look in his eyes, he was drunk! Someone had to stop him. "Miley!!" he said as he whipped around. But instead he turned to Jamie. What was this? It was to confusing, I

thought that girls name was Jamie not Miley!! Then Jake shot. It seemed as though the bullet were moving in slow motion. As I watched it pass by I was swarmed with new

memories. When I had remembered everything I opened my eyes. I looked to see who had been shot but the ground was covered in smoke. I ran up to Jake and slapped him

yelling, "NO ONE KILLS MY COUSIN!!" "Stop Miley!!" Jake yelled. Nick came and softly placed his arm around me and said, "It's okay Miley, Jamie didn't die, did…"

(Authors Note: the blank is for you to find out, I promise this has a happy ending!! yay!)


	9. I love you, but I'm leaving you?

**Previously read in chapter 8:**

"It's okay Miley; Jamie didn't die, in fact… (This is what I didn't tell you guys) no one did! Isn't that good? (Hehehe)

**No one's P.O.V.**

Everyone was fine and no one was hurt and they all thought everything would be okay, but everything was NOT okay… Because no one knew that Mr. Jonas had been there the whole time, watching what could have happened if the gun had been shot at one of his sons.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

It certainly was great to have the old Miley back! I looked into her beautiful eyes then kissed her. She smiled up at me and said, "I love you Nick Jonas, and I always will, no matter what happens." "Same here," I said as I kissed once more. In the corner of my eye I saw Joe turn away, with an envious look on his face. Wait a minute, Joe can't like Miley! This wasn't right. I had to settle things with him. I was so sure that he loved Lilly.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I was so glad that no one was hurt. But I was even happier to hear that Jamie was okay. Hold up, I told myself. I wasn't falling for Jamie. No, I definitely wasn't! I think… No! I wasn't. I'm sure Jamie was just like all the other fan girls, coming up to my door and screaming, "OH MY GAWD YOU ARE SO HOT!" Yes, that was it. But I wasn't so sure anymore. I thought I was supposed to be the romantic one. What happened to me? This isn't supposed to happen, is it?

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I really wish Nick would stop kissing Miley in front of me, I mean I just wish I could love Lilly like that and tell her that, but I bet she doesn't even think of me, EVER!!

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Oh my gawd! Joe is so cute! And, he's so funny and… OH… I'm falling in love. And yes, Joe is hot! So bleh!

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I just love Nick. How could I ever mistake him for Jake?

**No one's P.O.V.**

Soon it was time for everyone to return home. Jamie and Lilly would be staying with Miley and The Jonas Brothers would just go home. Mr. Jonas was no longer standing at the door but he still held the door open for his sons. "Sit," he commanded them, and they sat. "I don't like what I'm seeing now days. Guns are being shot. You guys nearly got hit, I'm afraid we'll have to move." "WHAT!" the boys all exclaimed.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

How could he do this to us. I needed Miley. GRRR!! I hate him so much,! I refuse to leave, I will never leave Miley. If she ever got hurt I would blame myself.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

We're moving? NO! This totally can't be happening. I was supposed to win Lilly over! How will I do that?

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Wow, we're moving.


	10. Pick one, Miley, or your career

****

Miley's P.O.V.

I scanned my outfit one more time. I had to look perfect for my boyfriend! I sighed. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me! I was dating Nick Jonas! Wow.

****

Nick's P.O.V.

How am I going to tell Miley that we're moving. Hold on… I'm so not moving! I'll just have to tell dad that I refuse to leave. Yeah…

****

No one's P.O.V.

Joe and Lilly are talking at the beach. Joe has a sad expression on his face but Lilly is laughing like the crazy girl she is.

****

Joe's P.O.V.

Lilly looked so beautiful right now. I couldn't believe that I was leaving her. How will I tell her? I bet you she'll just brush it off. Whew! She stopped laughing. I guess I should tell her now… "Lilly," I hope she understands…. "uh…" I can't do this! "I… I… I… I LOVE YOU!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. That totally wasn't supposed to happen! What have I done.

****

Lilly's P.O.V.

Joe Jonas loves me. Wow! YES! Dreams do come true I guess.. But why does he look so sad?

****

Joe's P.O.V.

I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid. "Lilly," I have to tell her now. But before I can begin she kisses me. There's sparks. Something else. Oh, I need to give her kissing lessons. Maybe, I'll lead by example… yeah.

****

Lilly's P.O.V

Joe kisses good. I hope he doesn't mind my kissing…

****

Joe's P.O.V.

I really love her. She pulls her head away. "Joe," Lilly says in her one of a kind voice, "I love you too." What was I doing? I have to tell her now. "Lilly, That's not what I wanted to tell you… but I really do love you! It's just that I came here to say… We're moving."

****

Lilly's P.O.V.

WHAT???

****

Joe's P.O.V.

"Don't tell Miley," I have to get the point across, "Nick wants to." "Butyoucan'tleavepleasedon'tleaveyoucan'tleaveisn'tthereanythingyoucando???" What did Lilly just say?

(back to Miley and Nick)

****

Nick's P.O.V.

I did it… I told her.

****

Miley's P.O.V.

My life's over. "No, Nick pleasepleaseplease don't leave me."

****

No one's P.O.V.

Nick and Miley are positioned against each other and Joe enters with Lilly hanging onto his shirt. Soon Jamie enters with Kevin trailing behind her. Soon Mr. Jonas comes in to find tension in the room. "Dad, I'm not going," Nick says. "Yes you are mister. It's not safe here," Mr. Jonas says, shooting a glare at Miley. "No," Nick says, "You heard me, I'm not going." "I never thought I'd say this Nick but then you'll have to tell me what's more important." Nick looks up surprised, "If you don't come, your career as one of the Jonas Brothers will end." Nick, Joe, and Kevin are surprised.

****

Nick's P.O.V.

He's making me choose. I sigh. "I choose…"

(Hehehe… cliff hanger XD)


	11. I HATE YOU!

Previously read on If We Were a Movie, would you be the right guy?

"Nick Jonas you will pick one, Miley or your career." Mr. Jonas says

"Fine," Nick says, sighing, his decision was a quick one. "I pick Miley"

****

Miley's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Nick gave up his career for me. He does love me. But, I can't let him do this. I'm not worth it, "Nick," I say. I hope I can get him to understand "I'm not worth it." then he looked at me with his wonderful eyes, "yes, yes you are. Miley, I will always love you. And, you'll come first before anything." "I love you Nick Jonas." I say.

****

Mr. Jonas's P.O.V.

What? I didn't think this would happen. They don't understand. It's not safe for them to stay here. I have to get them to understand that, "Well," I say, "you're going anyway.

****

Joe's P.O.V.

"I refuse to leave!" I reply, "I love this girl that Is next to me, and I know that Nick loves Miley so much," I can't stop crying, "I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving."

****

Kevin's P.O.V.

Joe is crying!! Wow, I never thought I'd see that. And now I'm sure I never want to see him crying again. He's my brother. And, I've never seen him so strongly opinioned about a girl, seriously. "Dad," I say calmly, "we're not leaving. Look at Joe, he's experiencing love and Nick is too. Don't take them away from it." Why am I crying? I wonder what dad will do now. He's turning away. Befroe he leaves the room he says one more thing, "We're still leaving. As a matter a fact, we're leaving next Friday" "But that means I only get to go to school for one day!" Frankie complains. " I hate you…" Nick says, as dad tenses, "Shut up," dad says. (I don't think that would happen in real life, this is fantasy people! I don't live with the Jonas brothers!)

This was a filler chapter, Definitely!


	12. They're Gone!

****

Lilly's P.O.V.

Oh my god. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were crying. I still can't believe it. It's finally the first day of school. I always can't wait fro school usually cause I always hope that the two she-devils will have moved, or at least they have gotten uglier. But, now that Joe was moving… well… nothing was the same anymore.

****

Nick's P.O.V.

Joe was about to head out the door without his orangeish wig. Why he picked orange…. I have no idea. Quickly tossing him his wig and putting my blonde wig on Kevin called out, "Hey, don't forget your lunch you guys." Usually we're laughing nutballs in the morning, especially Joe, but for some reason it just wasn't the same.

****

Miley's P.O.V.

I waited anxiously waited for Nick and Lilly couldn't stop pacing. There HAD to be a better way out of this! Nick and Joe didn't arrive though. Some guy with orange hair and a guy with blonde guy wearing a beanie(weirdo!) came. They wer sad too. We were all gloomy as we stepped onto the bus even though the driver greeted us happily saying, "Hello guys!" HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN??? Jamie wasn't going to school either. I bet she's sad that Kevin is leaving. I mean, she thinks he's hot. How do I know this? Well, you could hear her about a mile away! Seriously!

****

Joe's P.O.V.

Nick's being mobbed. NO, they haven't realized it's Nick, yet. But, now he's the new popular kid. Honestly, why did he pick a blonde wig? At least I'm smart. YES, I Joe Jonas can be smart. Really. I had a red wig with big glasses. Finally when Nick was able to break away from the crowd we headed over to the Miley and Lilly's table. They looked confused as we approached them. Hehehe they haven't noticed it was us yet!! But I was wrong, because as soon as we were close enough, Miley and Lilly approached us and kissed us. All the girls gasped. I guess it must be a strange picture, Lilly kissing a geek like me and Miley kissing the popular guy. But, apparently that wasn't it because all the sudden some girl shouted, OH MY JONAS IT'S JOE AND NICK JONAS!!! Nick looked over to me and I noticed his wig had fallen off, because we aren't the best wig putter oners. Yup. He whispered something to me but I couldn't understand it but I knew exactly what he had wanted to say. We both yelled, "RUN!!"

****

Miley's P.O.V.

I guess now that Nick's identity is discovered, Lily and I will never be alone with Nick and Joe. That's all I thought had happened, but boy was I wrong! The next day I woke up to see Nick and them. But as I had awakened I saw a moving van leave. NO, THEY CAN'T BE GONE!

(okay cliff hanger, but it isn't over so please don't stop reading)

(is this the end of Niley and Loe?)


	13. Suicide

This chapter is a filler because I want to see the dramatic effect of the last chapter. This one you should read though. It's based on the point of views. And, like always, Kevin is Kevin.

****

Miley's P.O.V.

My life is over.

****

Lilly's P.O.V.

It's the end of the world.

****

Nick's P.O.V.

This is a dream, it has to be.

****

Joe's P.O.V.

Die, dad!

****

Jamie's P.O.V.

I hope Kevin remembers me.

****

Miley's P.O.V.

Nick's gone. The world is ending. There's no point in life. This is like committing suicide.

****

Joe's P.O.V.

Something's wrong with Nick. He's skinny.

****

Kevin's P.O.V.

Boy, this is a long ride.


	14. Are you listening?

Here is the last chapter I know it took me forever!!  
I am making a sequel to this called Still In Love with You  
And a new story called Just Friends, Maybe  
Well if it isn't, just look for the author MYxFIRSTxKISS

4 Weeks after the jonases(sorry I don't know how I am supposed to do that) left…

No one's P.O.V.

Miley and Nick have lost all contact whatsoever but there is hope.  
While Miley and Lily are at a pool, they hear a song.  
" We would like to dedicate this song to very important people that we left 4 weeks ago" Joe says.  
"It's called Still in love with you" Nick immediately said after him

"…I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway…'

Miley and Lily froze. They knew who they were talking about. Miley, the emotional one, began to cry, " I, hiccup, am listening Nick, I am"

Sorry, I know this last chapter was crappy I was in a rush to start the sequel anyway peace!


	15. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

Authors Note: My sequel is called Still In Love With You

Authors Note: My sequel is called Still In Love With You


End file.
